The Done War
Duration: 6E2008 - 6E2012 (4 Years) Participants: ' ''Thunda's Alliance -''' 'The Principality of Thunda, The Principality of Grakad, The Principality of Done, The Principality of Donoris. ''Mithlerion's Pact - The Principality of Mithlerion, The Principality of Himlonde '''Cause: Initially Buzaram was dominated by two principalities, the principalities of Thunda and Gila (later Mithlerion). The political stage within The Principality of Gila was very unstable with various dwarf lords outraged at the way in which Prince Gila was integrating the lands of other Dwarves into his own kingdom and taking away titles. After many ongoing years of this two dwarven princes, Done and his brother Donoris, sought the help of Prince Thunda. Thunda, who was already growing increasingly worried about the growing strength of Gila declared war in their name. Thunda made Done, Donoris, and his brother Grakad his main generals and with marched against Mithlerion. Gila had a defensive pact with Himlonde, who honoured his alliance and came to the aid of Gila. Major events: The Battle of Kibaram (6E2008) - Thunda's forces took this city with little difficulty as Gila had not mustered his entire force yet. The siege of Heabury (6E2008) - Thunda's forces sieged the city for about two weeks before assaulting it and taking the future capital of Donoris' lands. The First Battle of the Bara plains (6E2009) - It was here that Gila's forces had joined with Himlonde's and were able to repel Thunda's forces. This battle resulted in a heavy defeat for Thunda, himself being severely wounded in the battle and taking him out of the war. After this battle Thunda's forces were repeatedly pushed back until reaching the lands around Bizarakz (back in Thunda's kingdom) The Stalemate of Bizarakz (6E2009 - 6E2011) - For almost two years the war was at a standstill, with Gila's forces unable to take Bizarakz from Grakad's army, with this city being of vital importance to winning the proceeding in the war. The revolution of Ellon (6E2011) - During the two years of stalemate the people in the east of Gila's lands were living side by side with the military, who under Gila's less than satisfactory command were belittling the people of these lands. It was in this pit of contempt where a religious revolution took place. Worshipers of the human saint Ellon began to fight against the military occupation in a particularly aggressive fashion. Gila's forces only responded with more violence. Eventually a whole portion of the kingdom revolted, giving Thunda's forces a prime oppurtunity to push back. The Second Battle of the Bara plains (6E2012) - After being pushed back into their lands Gila's forces tried to make a last stand against the armies of Thunda on the Bara plains. Unfortunately this battle did not go in their favour. The three armies of Grakad, Done, and Donoris were able to defeat Gila and Himlonde on the battlefield, killing Gila, and thus ending the war. Effects: - The Principality of Gila was inherited by Mithlerion, and he was forced to pay reparations in the form of land to form The Principality of Donoris and The Theocracy of Ellon - The Principality of Himlonde was forced to concede land to create The Principality of Done. - Thunda donated a large chunk of his land to Grakad to form The Principality of Grakad, in recognition for his effort in the war.